


mercury and solace

by mysticfour



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, dub-con, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticfour/pseuds/mysticfour





	mercury and solace

"Will that be all, my lord?" Garen asks, wiping her mouth as she stands.

"Oh, I don't think so," Darken replies. He reclines easily on his lavish bed, stroking himself. "You should know me better than that, my dear Mord'Sith."

"Apologies, my lord."

"Come," Rahl invites her, patting the bed in a deceptively friendly manner. "Let me see you play with your ass."

Garen climbs onto the bed and her body is lit by strong moonlight from the window - her pale, freckled skin a contrast to hair raven black spilling down her shoulders, still wavy from its braid. She turns away from Darken on all fours, then lowers her head to the red silk sheets covering the bed: raises her ass for her lord's viewing pleasure as she slides a hand back, slides a finger into her puckered entrance. It's by Rahl's command that she opens herself, adding fingers one by one when he says "Another", slowing down when he says "Deeper" to push her fingers knuckle deep, doubling her rhythm when he says "Harder".

Darken's cock is straining, hard and thick and and generally gargantuan - it still burns her when he pushes it into her asshole (the preparation was more for his pleasure than it was meant to ease her pain). His wide girth stretches her pucker obscenely, all at once, and Garen's body tenses - only for a moment. A lesser woman would be screaming, tears running, squirming and crying as he split her open, but Garen is a Mord'Sith, so she takes this with a moan instead, utterly still as he fills her ass up with his cock.

And when he's buried in her, when her asshole has swallowed him to his balls, she is tight around his throbbing erection, so tight it hurts him, but it's supposed to hurt (that's why he's fucking her dry). "Spread yourself open," Darken commands after a few thrusts, and Garen, face still to the sheets, reaches her hands back to palm the white cheeks of her ass and pull them apart. He can see blood streaked red on his cock - he's torn her inside, a little bit, already - and smiles to himself; if her body is so eager for lubricant, so be it. He knows Garen's ass is burning, aching, stinging, hurting, and he fucks into her harder yet, grips her hips and sets a brutal pace, heavy balls smacking the Mord'Sith's abused pussy with each thrust (he fucked her there for a while, earlier).

"Show me," Darken murmurs, and pulls out: Garen holds herself open and Darken can see exactly how thick his cock is in absence, her asshole gaping wide and dark. He leans back, takes the agiel from his bedside piece and holds it ready as he slams his cock back into her ass, their joining now slickened by blood and her body's innate wetness. She favors him with a groan. He sets the whining agiel's tip lightly at the cleft of her cheeks as he fucks her, right above his cock, and the ring of muscle contracts around him, brutally tight, expands and contracts and Darken sneers. "Control yourself or both of these are going down your throat." (Never mind that his cock has already fucked her throat sore.)

Garen shudders and Darken, chest soon shining with sweat, takes his pleasure as Garen's body loosens back up. He fucks her violently, screaming agiel pressed between her cheeks so he can feel the pain sharp and intense in his cock. Garen twitches in places, readjusts, turns her head to the side, but for the most part she is still: her lord just wants this, something tight and hot to fuck so hard it hurts, and right now she is here for that purpose alone. But his painfully large cock doesn't grow any less so, and it's a relief when it happens, when Rahl presses himself flush to her, buried as deep as he'll go, and after a few stabbing thrusts, pumps his come into her ass, filling her up as he slowly pulls free. With a sigh of pleasure, the last spurt of his heavy load is deposited right inside her pucker (Darken likes to do that; it ensures they'll start dripping him out as soon as they stand).

He pulls out and her asshole stays gaped open, unassisted; she'll take a bit to close back up after being so used. "That," Darken says, "will be all."

She leaves the bed and stands, and takes her leathers into her arms, knowing better than to linger and dress herself. "If it will impede your duty," Rahl adds casually, "go see the healers about your ass. You won't be the first."

The Mord'Sith offers him a knowing smirk. "Thank you, my lord, but that will hardly be necessary," she says, and leaves, closing the ornate doors behind her.


End file.
